The Japanese peace lily
by Fadingsummer
Summary: After the peace has finally returned to Sandford, Nicholas Angel realises there are still a lot of things left undone. PS. I want everyone to know that I only placed this story in 'Shaun of the dead' YEARS ago, when there was no Hot Fuzz category yet. So excuse me, princess.


The Japanese peace lily

Every morning, when Nicholas returned from his daily run around Sandford, he watched the construction site of the brand new police office, and every night, images of his insane adventure in this town flashed before his eyes. He could still feel the chins of all the people he had punched in the face on his knuckles, and still see the faces of all the cult members.

The past few weeks, he was finally starting to realise what had happened. And as he did, something completely irrelevant suddenly crossed his mind, and became immensely important.

He never even got to give Danny the Japanese peace lily he had bought.

The 18th of September. Nicholas rushed through the streets to the florist (a new one had opened a shop in Sandford, because the former had been brutally killed in front of his eyes). When she handed over the plant, Nicholas grinned at the thought of the look on Danny's face when he would realise what his present was. Because he knew what it would mean. Okay, maybe he didn't know. But he would feel it was important, somewhere at the back of his mind. Hopefully.

It was Friday, so it was their weekly movie night. After all the chaos in Sandford, Nicholas had thought Danny's interest in police action movies would shrink. To the contrary. And he had to admit it, they could be funny, exciting and even realistic. But mostly they were a dramatisation, ridiculously over the top. Nicholas watched them because he liked the movie night, not the movies. Sometimes they drank beer (at Danny's), sometimes cranberry juice (at his place). Tonight was at Danny's, so at half past eight he parked his car in front of his house.

'So, which movie will it be? Lethal weapon 4? Die hard 2?'

'Haven't we already watched both?'

'No, no, we haven't.'

'We watched Lethal weapon 4 last week!'

'That was Lethal weapon 3.'

'Well, fine with me.'

Before Danny could put the disc in his dvd player, Nicholas stopped him.

'Wait. I have a gift for you.'

'Seriously? Why?'

'Oh, it's nothing. Here you go.'

Nicholas watched his eyes become big, just like he had expected. 'Holy crap! That's that plant of yours, right? You're sort of the father of that thing, I can't have this.'

'No. I bought you one as well.'

'But…that's almost as if…'

'It's okay. It's yours. I trust you.'

Danny got up to put the lily on the kitchen table. Nicholas pressed the play button and when Danny returned, he was already hanging on the couch.

'Fancy a beer?'

'You know what I usually have. But alright.'

'I knew you'd say that.'

'Because I say that every time you ask me if I'd fancy a beer.'

'Wait!'

Danny ran to the kitchen and returned with a glass of cranberry juice. 'I knew you'd say that! Well? Well?' he yelled triumphantly. Nicholas smiled and when Danny was back on the couch, watching the film, he waited for a minute and kissed him on his left cheek, causing Danny to jump half a metre.

After Lethal weapon 4 was over, they watched Die hard 2. When the film ended, it was after midnight. Danny was still laughing over something in the movies and pretending to be one of the actors. Nicholas grinned and played along, but he was tired and told Danny he had to go, so they walked to the hallway and Nicholas put on his coat.

'Well…see you at work tomorrow.'

'Or earlier, with a bit of bad luck.'

'I hope you won't stay awake all night again.'

'Take good care of the lily,' Nicholas said, realising he was holding Danny's hands.

'I will,' Danny whispered almost prominently, staring and staring in Nicholas' eyes. 'Thanks again.'

'It's not a normal gift, you know.'

'I know it's not.' He thought about it for a moment. Nicholas knew, because his look became troubled. 'It's like you gave a piece of yourself to me, right?' he said nervously.

'Yes. And I want you to take care of it.'

Danny's eyes widened as he realised the true meaning of the peace lily and became much more aware of Nicholas' hands in his, his gaze on him. His smile. His left cheek seemed to burn.

The space between them became smaller and smaller. Danny blushed and when Nicholas was only about and inch away he suddenly said: 'No, I can't do this.'

'Why not?'

'We never did this before.'

'Isn't it about time?'

'You don't understand. _I_ never did this before. I…don't know how to do it.'

Nicholas smiled. 'It's not that hard.'

'I bet it is. I bet it isn't hard for _you._ But that doesn't mean anything.'

'Here.' Nicholas put his hands on Danny's cheeks and his lips on his, held still for a few seconds, and let go. 'That's all.'

'No, it's not!' Danny said, upset. 'That's not the problem. What about the whole tongue part?'

'Do you want to try it?'

Danny swallowed. 'Do you?'

'Yeah, I do.'

'Me too.'

They smiled. 'I'm sorry, this is weird,' Danny said.

'I love you,' Nicholas whispered. 'You know that, right?'

'I love you too,' Danny said, breathless.

And Nicholas kissed him, as perfect as he seemed to do everything, long, but with variation, soft, but not too sugary. Danny sighed, in heaven.

'You're not going to leave now, are you?'

'I have a lily at home that needs to be fed.'

'Aw, come on?'

'Just kidding. It can survive for days without any water.'

9 March 2008, 21.40


End file.
